4 rosas en el laberinto
by Auriish
Summary: Comenzamos a escuchar gritos y mucho ruido del laberinto, me puse algo ansioso creí que eran un par de penitentes, entonces vimos cuatro figuras saliendo del maldito laberinto, todos corrimos, estaban con tanta confusión como nosotros... ella agarro por la camiseta a Minho y le pregunto con desesperación- ¿hemos salido? Dime que lo del maldito laberinto se ha acabado!...
1. Chapter 0

Las gotas resbalaban por mi mentón, mi cabello estaba empapado, y des vez en cuando tenía que pestañear para que el agua no entrara a mis ojos; había sido una tarde bastante lluviosa, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado lloviendo, 1 hora, 2 o quizá 3?... realmente no importaba mucho. Estaba ahí observando la entrada del laberinto, observando los muros, observando las enredaderas de las plantas. Ya tengo tiempo pensado en este acto cobarde, en este acto desesperado, en este acto de salvación. Pero no lograba cometerlo, algo me decía que faltaba algo, aunque cierto es que no podía resolverlo. Solo quería sentir la lluvia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como si tratara de limpiarme estas asperezas del alma y el corazón, sentir el frío de su humedad que me hace sentir vivo aunque sea un poco; solo eso basta ahora y nada más.

-Hey Newt!- escuche que me gritaban, ¿Qué les cuesta dejarme un rato a solas?

-Newt!- Volvió a llamarme, esta vez distinguí la voz y era de quien menos quería saber en este momento.

-Newt! Te enfermarás y ya no quedan medicamentos!- ¿y que si no quedan medicamentos?, ¿Qué no entienden que quiero estar aquí ahora? Maldita sea!

Comencé a ver unas sombras en la entrada del laberinto, los corredores ya llegaban tarde de lo usual, supuse que fue por la lluvia; Minho se iba aproximando poco a poco hasta llegar enfrente de mí.

-Shank!- me grito Minho

-tú también?- de verdad no entendía su insistencia de interrumpir mi momento de reflexión.

-estas temblando!, cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?-

-un tiempo, no sé, desde antes de que empezará a llover supongo-

-tienes 2 y media, sentado ahí- contesto la voz que había tratado de evitar.

-maldita sea Gally! Déjame en paz- grite desde lo profundo de mi ser, no me importo mucho que empezará tiritar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-de por si eres un maldito flacucho! – lo dijo como si ese fuera el maldito motivo por el cual debería estarme molestando.

-Cálmense!, yo necesito ropa seca, hay arréglense- dijo Minho mientras nos dejaba a Gally y a mí.

Gally se me quedo viendo un buen rato, después de ver que no ejercía ni la más mínima influencia en mí comportamiento se fue diciéndome –como sea- dejándome atrás. Mientras tanto escuche a los muros cerrarse; ese sonido de encaje entre los muros de cierta forma siempre me hacía sentir aliviado, di un gran suspiro, me sacudí un poco y me dispuse a ir al Homestead.

Me cambie la ropa, pero no tenía ganas de juntarme con los chicos, así que me fui a recostar, con la esperanza de que mañana La Caja nos trajera algo que valiera la pena, siempre nos mandaban las mismas malditas cosas; estaba harto, así que solo cerré los ojos con la esperanza de un mañana.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos con la pesadez de cien desveladas, así se sentían todos los días últimamente, realmente no sabía que me estaba pasando, de verdad que no, solo estaba harto de lo mismo y al final de nada, ¿qué sentido tenía hacer lo mismo todos los días, si no había un fin?; lo único que mantenía mi mente ocupada era recorrer esos muros encontrar algo más, pero ahora ya no le encontraba sentido a eso tampoco.

Me vestí para dirigirme al árbol vigía, quería ver si alcanzaba a observar cómo cambia el laberinto el día de hoy. Subí hasta la parte más alta, le di un rápido vistazo al laberinto observando cómo se modifica el sector 3, pero lo que yo quería realmente no era ver la modificación del laberinto, lo que quería era ver que había más allá, y si también valía la pena salir de él ¿Qué tal si estar en el laberinto era mejor? ¿Qué tal si afuera no había absolutamente nada?, ya no sabía ni que pensar para mí nada tenía sentido.

Escuche un silbido peculiar, dirigí mi vista hacia abajo para encontrarme con un diminuto Minho

-Hoy me vas a acompañar de una shuck vez?- este shank, era de lo mejor, siempre me sacaba aunque fuese una sonrisa con sus tonterías.

-oh maldita sea! Ya voy!- le conteste riéndome, a lo que me contesto riéndose también. Ambos nos dirigimos a la entrada del laberinto donde nos esperaban ya los otros corredores.

-es bueno que volvieras Newt- me dijo uno de los muchos.

-oh vamos solo fueron 3 días, maldita sea llorones!- le conteste de manera juguetona y todos reímos, nuestras risas cesaron cuando escuchamos a los muros comenzar a abrirse. Ese ruido era el despertador del El Área, era la tétrica señal de que el día debía comenzar.

-pero que miran? El Shuck laberinto no va dejar de Shuckearnos solo porque no entren de una buena vez- como dije este shank siempre me sacaba una sonrisa del rostro.

Comencé a correr junto al grupo aunque parecía que mis piernas se había hecho más pesadas, y me empezó a costar seguirles el pasó, 3 días no parecían muchos pero para un corredor, lo eran.

-Minho- lo llame entre dientes para que los otros no me escucharan.

-que?-

-creo que se modificó algo en el sector 3 ¿deberíamos ir?- le pregunte con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

-ustedes vayan a ver si vena algo de lo que les dije ayer del sector 5- les ordeno a los otros corredores.

-vamos a ver que viste shuck-face- me dijo con una semisonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia el sector 3. Supimos que llegamos a él cuándo vimos ese 3 gigante en uno de los muros color rojo.

-maso menos por donde dices, que viste algo?-

-por acá ha de ser por la izquierda- le dije mientras dirigía mi brazo hacia ese lado.

Recorrimos un buen rato el sector 3 pero parecía que no había nada, pero yo había visto algo ¿cierto?, de pronto comencé a creer que todo lo que había visto en la mañana, había sido pura fantasía, que mi sed de algo nuevo me había hecho ver cosas.

-maldita sea, Minho juró que en la mañana vi algo, no sé qué fuese pero lo vi- trate de excusarme con Minho mientras jadeábamos al descansar de un largo recorrido.

-hoy si tú dices que viste algo, te creo-. Me dijo Minho, aun así yo ya no sabía que pensar.- tal vez debamos de ir por aquí-. Dijo señalando un pasadizo algo angosto.

-¿este pasadizo ya estaba?- pregunte con la mínima esperanza de que esto fuese lo que había visto al amanecer.

-si ya estaba, no te habías fijado bien- me contesto disolviendo la pequeña ilusión que aun tenía.-pero ven no perdemos nada-.

Como dijo Gally soy un flacucho, pero aún para mí el pasadizo era demasiado angosto y para terminar no le veía fin, escuche como nuestras respiraciones cada vez se hacían más pesadas, la dimensión del pasadizo no nos dejaba respirar del todo bien, solo esperaba que a ninguno de los dos nos diera vértigo.

-creo que veo algo más de luz ya cerca- me dijo Minho entrecortadamente.

Tenía razón ya habíamos llegado al final del pasadizo, ambos dimos una gran bocanada de aire como si hubiéramos estado demasiado tiempo abajo del agua, los dos observamos a nuestro alrededor, y para terminar mi desilusión me di cuenta que no había salida.

-maldita sea!, maldita sea!-grite desesperado de la pena y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, de quedar como un slinthead ante Minho, de todo lo que sentía desde que desperté en esa maldita caja, de mi vida que no era vida.

-Newt! Newt! Shuck-face!- me agarrón por los hombros y comencé a tranquilizarme- como dije, si tú dices que viste algo te creo-. Y me hizo una señal con sus ojos abiertos que me demostraban su confianza y lealtad, me sentí aliviado.

-gracias Minho, supongo que debo de dejar de tomar esa botella- nos reímos entre dientes.

-bueno debido al éxito obtenido, salgamos de aquí, tengo miedo de que este mini pasadizo se cierre en cualquier momento-. Estaba tan estrecho que sinceramente parecía posible en cualquier momento, y más sabiendo que estábamos en el laberinto donde todo podía pasar.

Nos dispusimos a entra de nuevo por el pasadizo, cuando voltee hacía abajo y algo llamó mi atención.

-mira Minho-

-aww, que bonita, seguro ha de ser el supercambio que observaste desde el árbol vigía- me dijo con tono burlón, mientras se ponía en cuclillas- ¿una flor? ¿En serio?- me vio con cara de ironía. Un momento atrás me había apoyado y ahora se burlaba de mí, después de todo era el maldito Minho.

-es una rosa, no se solo se me hizo raro que creciera aquí-

-hmp- me respondió mientras se disponía a arrancarla.

-espera! De ahí no!, de vez de cortarla de un codo, si no se marchitara más rápido-

-auch! Esta cosa tiene espinas- se quejó Minho mientras se curaba el dedo metiéndoselo a la boca

-pues claro las rosas tienen espinas, ¿Qué también te borraron eso de la cabezota?- le dije burlándome

-shuck-face, aquí tienes tu shucking flor- me dijo mientras me la entregaba y yo le quite las espinas.

El recorrido del pasadizo fue menos denso, salimos de ahí y nos sentamos a comernos un sándwich que nos preparó Sartén. Después salimos a la búsqueda de los demás corredores para ver si ellos habían encontrado algo digno para reportar ese día, y al salir del sector 3; los vimos ahí sentados esperándonos.

-Hay- nos llamaron, ya se encontraban sentados comiendo lo sartén les había preparado

\- shanks, encontraron algo?- pregunto Minho

-no nada que valiera la pena- dijo uno de los shanks

-miren que tiernos los dos con sus florecitas- dijo uno apuntándonos a mí y a otro de los chicos

-¿Dónde la encontraste tú?- por alguna extraña razón me daba mucha curiosidad

-fue raro la encontré entre las enredaderas sola-así que también era una rosa que había salido de la nada, aunque la de él era diferente era amarilla y un poco más cerrada.

Algo nos llamó la atención el ruido de los muros moviéndose

-Minho!-grito una voz del otro lado que estoy seguro que era la de Alby.


	2. Exaltación, miedo y confusión

-Minho!- escuchamos un grito muy fuerte que estoy seguro que era la voz de Alby.

**MINHO**

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando escuche mi nombre pronunciado en un grito, sentí que algo andaba mal, muy mal; escuche el sonido de los muros moviéndose y eso no era para nada bueno.

-shucking laberinto!- grite.- vamos que esperan shucking shanks a correr!-. Acto seguido comenzamos a correr simplemente porque nuestra vida dependía de ello. Estábamos en los sectores aun faltaba mucho por recorrer y si las puertas ya se estaban cerrando no sé si lo lograríamos.

-vamos vamos!- gritaba Newt con el fin de animarnos a todos. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por mí para desviar la atención de mí, shucking día!, no podía dejar de pensarlo, desde el segundo en que abrí los ojos esta mañana sabía que había algo mal, desde que vi a Newt e árbol vigía, desde que me dijo que había visto algo en el shucking sector 3, desde esa shucking flor. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y yo como Guardián de los Corredores no podía permitirlo ¿Cómo nos iba a dejar a todos atrapados en el laberinto? Eso era algo imperdonable para mí; no, no lo haría.

-maldita sea! Ahí está!- grito Newt.

La puerta realmente se estaba cerrando, no sé si fue la adrenalina pero corrimos todos, mi sentimiento de culpabilidad se iba aminorando a medida que veía a los corredores salir ;faltaba poco, no cada vez está más estrecho, al menos mi equipo lo lograría quedaría satisfecho con ello. _Ni siquiera lo pienses_. Alguien me susurro mientras me jalaba afuera del laberinto. Newt y yo caímos al suelo, jadeando de cansancio.

-¿están bien?- nos preguntó Alby muy serio.

-nunca me he sentido malditamente mejor- contesto a risas Newt.

Los shanks nos ayudaron a levantarnos, mientras Alby nos lanzaba esa mirada esa mirada a Newt, Gally, Sartén y a mí; hoy habría consejo.

Fui directo al cuarto del mapa del laberinto seguido de Newt y para mí no sorpresa Gally; cerramos la puerta y como siempre Gally empezó.

-¿Qué shucking paso ahí shanks?-

-No lo sabemos Gally de verdad que no, si no fuese por el maldito grito de Alby seriamos estofado para penitentes en este momento-. Le respondió Newt.

-¿Por qué se cerraría a mediodía el día de hoy?- pregunto Gally que parecía más estárselo preguntándoselo a sí mismo.

-no encontré nada diferente a lo usual solo esa shucking flor- dije sin despegar la viste del mapa.- pero hay algo lo sé, lo presiento, la esencia del laberinto sí que la sentí diferente-.

-¿flor?- pregunto Gally

Newt abrió los ojos.-así si la maldita flor-, la saco de su bolsa toda destrozada- genial maldita flor no sirvió de nada para ni un maldita vez-. Dijo algo molesto. Azotaron la puerta eran Zart y Ben.

-Ben tiene algo que decirte-. Dijo Zart como acusándolo. Ben dio unos pasos hacia adelante viendo de reojo a cada uno de nosotros, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y entonces hablo.

…..

**ALBY**

-¿QUÉ VISTE QUÉ?- grito Gally muy molesto, se notaba que esto le molestaba bastante, le molestaba cuando algo no salía de acuerdo el plan.

-a ver Ben dices que viste marcas de cruz en las paredes del laberinto?.- pregunte para calmar tanto a Gally como a Ben.

-sí, cruces no exactamente en el sector 5 pero si cerca de ahí, varías, como si hubiera alguien estado marcando algo-. Dijo aun con la voz entrecortada.

-PUES CLARO QUE ESTAN MARACANDO ALGO SLINTHEAD!- grito Gally muy alterado.

-Basta!- calle a Gally, sé que quiere protegernos a su manera, pero estaba sacando de quicio.

-no solo es eso, las cruces estaban hechas con sangre…-dijo Ben haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Todos comenzamos a mirarnos entre sí, y al final todos terminaron volteando a verme a mí, al final y al cabo soy yo quien toma las decisiones.

-Mañana voy a ir solo con ustedes a ver esas shucking cruces-. Dije refiriéndome a Minho y Ben. –Newt mañana iré en tu lugar así que quedas a cargo-. El asintió al verme. Escuchamos un estruendo y todo salimos a reunirnos con los demás a ver qué pasaba.

Winston se acercó a mí y me dijo:-acabamos de ver un destello dentro del laberinto-.

-¿un destello?- pregunto Newt. Entonces lo vimos, una luz aclaraba la obscuridad del laberinto, les indique a los guardianes correr al árbol vigía. Para ver lo mejor, pero cuando llegamos la luz se había extinguido.

-maldita sea ¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Newt.

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, no creo que sea nada bueno- dijo Gally.

Entonces vimos el tercer destello.

-esa zona no es ningún sector, viene del laberinto interno- me dijo Minho. Escuchamos un chillido tan agudo tan desgarrador que tuve que cubrir mis oídos con las manos. Todos estábamos en shock.

-no lo sé shanks, pero eso no suena a nada a un penitente-. Dijo Sartén mientras nos observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos llenos de miedo.


	3. Cruces

**ALBY**

Se escuchaban aspiraciones y exhalaciones, algunos gruñidos y uno que otro ronquido, voltee a ver los a todos, a los 18 que están alrededor mío, sentía algo a punto de explotar en mi interior; todos ellos dependientes de mí, con altas expectativas sobre mí, como habitante como hombre, como líder.

Siento una gran roca en mi espalda, una roca bastante pesada y áspera, con terminaciones que raspan y se clavan en la piel. _Debo ser fuerte ellos me necesitan,_ no dejaba de repetírmelo a mí mismo, soy el puente a una esperanza, a una salida, a una verdadera vida.

Mientras el frio me calaba hasta los huesos, decidí recostarme y descansar un poco, sin poder dejar de sentir a estos 18 habitantes cargados de mi espalda.

-Alby…- escuche una voz que me habla de un lugar lejano queriéndome atrapar –Alby….- seguía tras mis pasos cada vez más insistente, -Alby…..- el sonido de mi nombre cada vez más alargado tratando de seducirme ante escuchar lo único valioso que tenía –ALBY!- el sonido me enterró sus uñas agitando mi respiración.

\- ya deja de estar durmiendo hay mucho que hacer!- me grito Minho mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Abrí bien los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó.

-¿Qué hora son?- aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-buena pregunta no lo hemos sabido nunca, pero en nuestro idioma sería la hora de shucking levantar!- parecía algo ansioso y no lo culpaba, después de lo de ayer ¿Quién querría ir al laberinto?

-¿y Newt?-

\- Ya hasta encargando de suplantarte, hasta fue a separar al shuck-face de Gally de Zart por una shucking cosa-

-Vamos entonces, no quiero que nadie se entere-.

Minho y yo nos fuimos adentro en el laberinto, hace tanto tiempo ya que no recorría aquellas paredes, oscuras, frías y engañosas, tales cual nuestro futuro.

\- Por ahí- me indicó Minho, se notaba que iba con mucha seguridad, que conocía esta parte del laberinto, eso me hizo sentir orgulloso tener personas como él en El Área, que tienen dedicación hacían que esto valiera la pena.

Doblamos una esquina y ahí estaba una cruz irregular marcada en la pared, la observamos por unos segundos y Minho y yo volteamos vernos para compartir nuestro asombro y confusión.

-¿si será sangre?- pregunte, con la falsa esperanza de que no lo fuera.

Minho se acercó y la rasco un poco –si lo es, y ya está bastante seca-. Me hizo una señal con su cabeza de seguir andado por el corredor, y vimos otra marca, seguimos recorriendo hasta ver más, en total habíamos contado más de 13.

-¿Alby?- me llamó Minho con duda, con esa esperanza que tienen todos de que yo solucione todo.

\- Mañana asegúrate de ir con Winston y pedirle 3 de sus cuchillos más grandes- le dije mientras veía fijamente la recién marca encontrada, volteé a verlo –y asegúrate de que estén muy filosos-.

El asintió con su cabeza con los brazos cruzados, yo sabía que entendía la perfección la situación, esto no era buenas noticias, había algo más en el laberinto, al único habitante que habíamos desterrado por locura, había sido más de 5 meses atrás, Minho y yo sabíamos que ya no habría rastro de él, lo penitentes se encargaron de eso.

\- Debemos regresar- dijo Minho, comprendiéndolo a la perfección, ayer el laberinto se había cerrado a mediodía, y ya el sol apuntaba a lo más alto.

Mientras recorríamos de nuevo el camino que nos había sido guiado por la cruces escuche un golpe y una exhalación, me detuve.

-¿escuchaste eso?- le pregunte a Minho

\- ¿escuchar que?-

Di unos cuantos pasos cuando Minho me interrumpió

\- Alby, tienes que ver esto- me acerque los dos observamos el suelo, nos agachamos y nos volvimos a mirar como cuando las cruces; había tres palos de madera, con una especie de mechón en una de las puntas, parecía quemadas

-¿será esto lo que causo la shucking luz anoche?- le respondí con una expresión facial negativa, se veían tan insignificante para haber provocado aquel alboroto ayer.

-¿y esto?- quise saber al levantar un objeto delgado y pequeño, de metal curvilíneo como pinzas.

-No lo sé- esto dela incertidumbre comenzaba a molestarme bastante.

\- Alby, la puerta-

\- Cierto vámonos-

Sin más recorrimos el laberinto para llegar a nuestro destino, así me marche de él sin antes percibir con mi vista periférica algo parecido a una sombra moviéndose.

_**Gracias todos por sus visitas! No puedo creer que ya lleve tantas lecturas!, me emociona mucho, sé que este capítulo no dice mucho y se les haga aburrido y lento, pero quise darle algo de sazón al asunto antes de ya entrar de lleno al tema.**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, comenten plis!**_

_**PD: el objeto pequeño de metal, es un pasador de cabello…jeje**_


	4. Eventos desafortunados

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"antes que nada, quiero agradecer inmesamentre su apoyo ya tengo mas de 280 vistos eso es hermoso, música para mpis oídos, señal que les esta gustando y eso me gusta, este cap esta algo largo pero creanme vale la pena.../span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"NARRADORA/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Alby y Minho salieron del laberinto con más preguntas que respuestas, ambos sentían una opresión en el pecho, una sensación en la frente de mareo, no dejaban de pensar en esas cruces, pero no en el hecho de las cruces, sino con lo que estaban fabricadas….sangre…. ¿de dónde venía? Más bien ¿de quién?, era cierto nadie nunca había visto un penitente y vivido para contarlo, eso dejaba una posibilidad de que la sangre provenía de ellos, pero Minho y Alby sabían que por más que quisiesen considerar la idea, esa sangre tenía la palabra humana por todas partes, no había duda algo sucedía en laberinto algo desde ayer hace 24 horas y no tenían ni idea de que era, y no era precisamente algo que los pusiera eufóricos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Poco después de que Alby y Minho salieran del laberinto divisaron a Newt de lejos quien al parecer sin mucho agrado iba acompañado de Gally; los últimos dos supieron leer las miradas de los primeros, no había buenas noticias, y habría consejo en este preciso momento. Entonces sucedió, se escuchó el clic de las puertas de laberinto que comenzaban a cerrarse a plena luz de día, con el sol en todo su resplandor sin permitir sombras; los 4 voltearon para contemplarlas, al parecer ahora Los Creadores querían que cesaran más pronto sus actividades en el laberinto. Pero algo extraño paso, la puertas quedaron a la mitad del camino, no estaban completamente abiertas, ni estaban completamente cerradas, todo esto era una secuencia de eventos poco alentadores para El Área./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿pero qué demonios? – susurro un Gally con el cejo fruncido, volteando a ver a los 3 a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- Consejo ahora- dijo tajantemente Alby mientras comenzó su caminar hacía el Homestead, donde se encontraba el cuarto de consejos, seguido de Minho, Newt y Gally./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"GALLY/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Me encuentro tenso, muy tenso más tenso de lo normal, todo esto me ponía mal, todo iba bien, todo hacemos lo que nos toca, todos participábamos. Todo iba marchando sobre ruedas, pero al miertero del laberinto se le ocurre hacer estas puñeteras cosas, Shucking Creadores!, estos shanks no tenían ni idea de lo que se venía, nadie la teníamos y por obvias razones eso me ponía más de mal humor que de lo normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Entramos a el cuarto de consejo, Alby nos hizo ademan de sentarnos pero yo no quería, esto era demasiado, y al parecer lo demás opinaban lo mismo que yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿y bien?- pregunte algo exaltado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Alby dio un gran suspiro – un 13 maso menos, 13 cruces-. Dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-y si, si son de shucking sangre- agrego Minho/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte a Minho, sabía la respuesta pero se lo demande necesitaba que me dijera que había oído mal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-de sangre…-corroboró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Dí un paso instintivo hacia atrás, esto era demasiado -¿de quién?! – exigía respuestas, quería saber que estaba atentando contra nuestra comunidad/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-no lo sabemos- dijo pausadamente Alby para calmarme, mientras me daba una pequeño apretón en el hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Newt con los brazos cruzados se acercó a Alby calmado y pensativo, la verdad es que este shank miertero me sacaba de quicio ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿algo más?- le pregunto a Alby, él y Minho cruzaron miradas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- encontramos esto- dijo Minho quien sacaba de su arnés, un dos objetos delgados, un era un palo que parecía tener un tipo de mecha y el otro era un cosa pequeña de metal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- sin lugar a duda, esto podría explicar las luces de anoche- dije mientras tomaba el palo de madera/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- sí, pero es demasiado pequeña para lo de ayer, ayer nos encandilo- dijo Minho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-cierto, pero quizá Gally tiene razón- me apoyo Newt mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel pequeño artefacto de delgado lo abrió –parece es que sirve para mantener unidas cosas-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-pues cosas muy delgadas esta shucking cosas a mí me parece una miertero de nada- contestó Minho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Newt abrió las dos partes del artefacto y unió dos hojas que trae de aquella flor que se había encontrado en el laberinto y aun traía en su bolso, -ven sirve para mantener juntas cosas pequeñas-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-woaw es el descubrimiento del siglo, shank- dije sarcásticamente, me irritaba que se preocupara por una estupidez que por las puertas del laberinto sin cerrar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- hay una cosa que si debería de preocuparnos, la miertero puertas del laberinto shanks!- grite no podía esto hacia que la sangre me hirviera no quería que nuestro hogar estuviera en peligro de verdad que no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- ¿Qué tal si no se cierran esta noche, eh? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Veremos si esta miertera tontería nos libra de los penitentes?!- grite mientras le arrebataba la cosa a Newt pero él, me la volvió arrebatar esto era demasiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Se escuchó un chillido tan agudo que fue prácticamente imposible no voltear a hacía afuera…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"NEWT/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"En el instante que le arrebate al maldito de Gally ese metal, mis oídos sintieron un chirriante sonido que me calo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Todos corrimos hacia afuera, los demás estaban malditamente abiertos de boca, toda actividad en El Área cesó, todos se quedaron quietos no eran más de las 4 tarde, el pánico nos sucumbía, no quería saber qué pasaría si ese maldito laberinto no se dignaba a cerrar por completo. Un silencio abrumador, un silencio compartido nos hizo reunirnos poco apoco a todos en un círculo, protegiéndonos de alguna manera al estar unidos. Cuando todos estábamos quietos, cuando creímos que todo había pasado, la escuchamos../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿pero qué?- susurro de nuevo Gally./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-pero si se supone que debería llegar en dos días-. Dijo rápidamente uno de los chicos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Comenzamos a correr a La Caja, nos pusimos alrededor, todos a la víspera de que algo malo sucediese, ya no se podía esperar otra cosa. Al dar el último clic Gally y Winston levantaron los portones, no alcanzaba a ver bien el interior, pero a mí me parecía bastante vacío/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Los Creadores se habrán equivocado?- escuche decir a alguien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-no- le contestó Alby mientras descendía a La Caja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Qué ves Alby?- le pregunto Clint/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-es un sobre- dijo mientras Gally y Minho le ayudaban a subir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"El ambiente se puso seco, y opaco, todos dejamos a Alby en el centro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Un Maldito sobre, era todo lo que La Caja nos había brindado este maldito mes, un maldito sobre!, como íbamos a sobrevivir el resto del mes!./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Alby se dispuso abrirlo cuando escuchamos que el laberinto comenzaba a cerrarse, todos parecían un poco más relajados, el maldito laberinto no daría ningun problema por esta anoche, pensé que se había averiado y Los Creadores lo habían resuelto, todo iba bien solo esa maldita carta me tenía enojado, si todo iba mejorando…..cuando comenzamos a escuchar gritos y mucho ruido del laberinto, desde hace rato parecía que todos estábamos en sintonía, me puse algo ansioso creí que eran un par de penitentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Instantáneamente Winston y sus shanks empuñaron sus armas para matar a los animales, y todos nos dirigimos corriendo hacia las puertas del laberinto. Este se estaba cerrando tal cual lo hacía; entonces lo vimos, vimos 4 figuras corriendo a la salida del laberinto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Parálisis, shock, miedo maldita sea! Y se escuchó el sonido final de laberinto de esa tarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"4 pares de ojos nos veían temerosos, unos se cerraron y se desplomaron, otro par siguió al anterior y otro de los rostro nos miró se hinco en el suelo y vomitó. Observe al cuarto rostro que estaba tan confundido como nosotros, nos observó a todos a cada uno de nosotros, agarro a Minho quien estaba más cerca por la camisa y le grito demandando/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿HEMOS SALIDO?! DIME QUE LO DEL MALDITO LABERINTO SE HA ACABADO!- y sin más se desmayó, acompañado a sus compañeras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Yo sentí malditamente desvanecerme ante sus palabras, ahora todo se volvía oscuro…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"que tal eh?... me ha gustado la verdad, me lo imagino perfectamente, estoy leyendo el libro y me di cuenta que dice que nunca llueve, y yo escribiendo en el primer cap que si, bueno en la película si llovío y me parece ,mejor así, creo que seguire usando ese recurso más adelante. opinen porfa! con cariño para uds!. /span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"en la imagen esta Thomas, no encontre otra pero deben saber que mi historia es muhco antes de que Thomas llegará.../span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.3999996185303px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p 


End file.
